


It's been a long day

by BinBingBong



Series: 우리가 다시 함께 하는 날까지♡ [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Enlistment, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, i wrote this on THE day and it was emo times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: Taekwoon receives the military notice. He turns to Hakyeon for comfort...
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: 우리가 다시 함께 하는 날까지♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549039
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

_ _

_its been a long day without you my friend _

_ And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again _

“Hakyeon” Hakyeon blinked his eyes, trying to make sense of his sleepy brain. His eyes shot open when he realized the person on the phone was Taekwoon and jis voice sounded thick and wet

“Taek? Are you crying?” A quiet sniffle was heard from the other side and Hakyeon felt relived that he had his phone tonight because Taekwoon sounded upset.

‘No.” A sad smiled wretched it self on Hakyeon face, a dozen pictures of previous time Taekwoon said _ no _while crying went in his head

“You are. … why are you crying Woonah?” He asked softly, sitting up straight on his futton.

“Hakyeon….” Taekwoon's broken voice came, Hakyeon closed his eyes tightly, he just wanted to hug the younger at that moment

“Talk to me Taekwoon” There was silence on the other end. 

‘The notice came .the date is 2nd next month” Taekwoon said quietly after a pause.

“Ah… are you crying because of that?” 2nd december, that was less than 3 weeks away. Hakyeon knew it would be hard for arrange and wrap up things in such such a short time for taekwokn. At least he had time to accept it mentally.

“No”

“I'm here Taek. Tell me” He's wouldn't have pushed if he didn't _ know _ Taekwoon wanted- needed to talk it out. He knew he did too

“You're not here. I need you here but you're not” And those words. Despite not he in harsh or hurtful hit Hakyeon like a ton if brick, shattering the illusion he so often created around himself to belive he wasn't miles and miles away from his home. Those words sent him back into reality, the one where he knew he _ wasn't _with Taekwoon, no matter how much he made himself believe

  
  


“It's social service” he hadn't realized that he had yet to give a reply when Taekwoon spoke again. “They put me in social services. I- I tried Hakyeon, you know , don't you? I tried taking the test again and again but they said I'm not fit” By the end of the sentence Taekwoon was crying, and Hakyeon felt his cheeks get damp too

  
  


“Oh Taekwoon” He fought to keep his voice smooth, but it broke. He hoped Taekwoon wouldn't notice

“I feel so sorry, I feel pathetic and weak, I didn't want this” Taekwoon didnt, Hakyeon knew. Enlistment had been looming over both their heads since last year,they both took the test, and he Hakyeon passed Taekwoon hadn't.

“Taekwoon, it's okay. It's okay, it doesn't change anything, I know you've been trying to do it as the usual but if they said you're not suitable that doesn't mean you're weak, this is merely a precaution, you know you're strong Taek, you're stronger than anyone else, we all know how much you've progressed. It's okay. Please don't feel sorry, please don't say you're weak, you're not. It hurts if you say it like than when i know how far you've come. You're gonna do great woonie. I know it” Maybe Hakyeon was rambling...but maybe rambling was what needed right now.

“I feel like the kids are dissapointed in me”

“They aren't” Hakyeom said firmly “if it's anyone who understands it's the 5 of us. Don't think any less. You're still going aren't you, put your head up high and serve the country. It needs you. It needs our Taekwoonie to keep it safe and well”

“You're doing so much more to keep it safe. You're doing so much,you were always enough weren't you” And Hakyeon maybe imagined the glint of pride in the younger's voice

“I'm not Taekwoon, you should know that. And you're not enough either but remember all the time when you filled my gaps with yourself- “

Taekwoon cut him off “But you did it all. I was only supporting from the sides”

“And do you know how much I needed that support?” He made sure to put his emotions in his words,because he many those and _ needed _ Taekwoon to know he did. “It may feel insignificant or little to you, but to me, it was _ so _ much. Just you- standing there beside me as I listened to people give orders, when I argued against something, when I tried to lead the members and it was hard. Even a single hand on my shoulder gave me so much strength”

“I wish I did it more” Hakyeon heard sniffling.

“Hm?”

“I wish I gave you my hand more often, stood by you more. I'm sorry Hakyeon ah. I was lacking wasn't I” Hakyeon wanted to bury Taekwoon in his arms at that moment and keep repeating that he _ wasn't _ over and over until he believed it. But just then, he was barely keeping himself held together

“No love, _ you werent _ , you were _ enough _”;A dry sob escaped him, Taekwoon let out a little sound affirming he knew now hakyeon was crying “You were always enough. But, you can do more from now. I'll never turn your support down you know”

“I will. Now that I experienced how much pressure and burden it is to lead and maintain, I feel so sorry to you and so proud” Hakyeon let himself smile even if watery.

“Are the kids giving you trouble?” Hakyeon said playfully, laughing little.

“Not really, they're just messy and handful. But they take care of me well, and each other” Taekwoon replied,fondness in his voice.

“I miss you all so much”

“We miss you too, even if we don't say it often. Taekwoon said a little shyly” Hakyeon smiled.

“I wish you would say it often. Even your words give me so much strength to go on each day” It was the truest thing he said all day.

“Is it hard work?” Taekwoon asked, carefully.

“No, it's not hard work”. He asked after a pause. “You know I have emotional needs,it just very lonely.”

Taekwoon hummed.

:Especially at nights” Hakyeon added, feeling at ease saying these things like he used to rant to Taekwoon, and the younger would listen in silence, unlike Hakyeon who comforted with words

Maybe that's why they worked together so well, they were both exactly what the other needed. While Taekwoon needed verbal comfort despite being a quiet person, Hakyeon needed a silent listener even if he was a talkative person.

“I mean, I wasn't with you guys at nights for a while and it didn't really feel lonely but somehow my mind forgets the nights I spend alone in my house, and only remembers the nights when we live together.i keep searching for voices, like when back at the dorm, there was always someone awake, gaming, or someone coming in late. It was never really completely silent.”

“Yeah.” Taekwoon agreed. “It was never really quiet.” He added like he was too, remembering the old days.

“But here, it's always dead silent and my brain refuses to shut up”. Hakyeon sighed.

“You're having trouble sleeping” Taekwoon concluded.

“just falling asleep, once I'm sleeping it's not a problem anymore”

“Call us often then”

“I will, you guys are busy though. How are everyone's schedules”

“Ravi is doing a lot of work but the others are taking a rest. How's your musical?”

“it's going great . Everyone is so nice and it doesn't feel like we are from different groups you know, It's nice to spend time with jinki and the others” Taekwoon kept humming and Hakyeon launched into in depth detail of his musical, be would have stopped if he didn't know Taekwoon was enjoying his little stories. And they both needed and good light hearted distraction.

After what felt like hours but only 15 minutes in real Hakyeon said “won't you come visit me before you go?” it was cruel, to both of them, because the emotions would be hard to control and Hakyeon wouldn't get much time to meet Taekwoon with.

“I will, how can I not” but they both needed this.

“i need you Hakyeon ah. I don't know if I can do it alone” Taekwoon whispered, scared. Hakyeon understood that fear, he was glad Taekwoon could rely on him when it came to experience.

“i need you too taekwoonie, it'll be a long time before we can see each other again. Come soon”

“i will” he added after added pause “promise”

  
Hakyeon didn't ask when. He liked it that it would be a surprise, he _ knew _ Taekwoon would come- after all...he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything about Hakyeon’s musical in this is my experience from when i saw it. Dw it doesnt contain much spoilers if you plan to watch. Taek and his emotions are basically me

* * *

Taekwoon stood in the waiting line, his manager standing in from of him tapping his feet in impatience, but Taekwoon stood there calmly, glancing around the lines as hundreds of fans stood and waited for their turns. Taekwoon thought that of waiting in a line, like a fan, for his turn was a really fun thing to do. Or maybe he was just excited to see Hakyeon.

He was sure a lot of people would argue that queuing wasn't fun. He wouldn't know why.

It wasn't long till his turn came, despite being fully covered, almost everyone had recognized him. And they weren't even all his fans. He didn't think he could hide to begin with, he had no intention to, but it was crazy how they recognized him instantly.

He squinted his eyes when he realized his manager was probably the one who gave it away. 

  
  
  
  
  


Taekwoon sat in his assigned seat, which was the first floor, Third row, section C. The musical was a military project, which meant no VIP treatment for anyone. He wasn't looking for one anyway, but the seating was a bit … let's just say he wasn't used to sitting in the audience in such a center spot, out in the open like that.

He took his phone out to text his manager to not worry and go home. He knew the man wouldn't listen, and he would be sitting beside him if he could help it, but it was hard enough to get one seat. 

The show started and Taekwoon was startled by the sound of applause and music. He quickly tucked his phone in his pocket and pulled his mask and cap tighter. Thankfully, neither of the two people beside him recognized him. Or maybe they weren't interested. 

The intro started and a smile crept itself on Taekwoon's lips when Hakyeon came out, dressed in what looked like ad uniform, a book tucked In his hand as he played around and sang with the other. Taekwoon wondered who the other actors were, so far he only recognized Shinee’s Onew. Taekwoon had heard the play was intense but so far it was very lively and the atmosphere was very lively and nice. 

Taekwoon didn’t hold his smile or claps back when the intro ended. He was mostly just smiling for Hakyeon 

  
  
  


… 

  
  
  


An hour later the tension started building up and a gasp came out of Taekwoon that he didn't even realize when a gunshot sounded, sending one was character tumbling off the stairs, a little unnatural but heavily as he fell on the ground. The gun fires erupted and the speakers were barring loud music and for a second Taekwoon was unable to distinguish reality from the play. When he came to be, the scene had changed slightly, and Hakyeon who was fierce and dangerously determined just moments ago when he held his gun and took out his targets, was now kneeling beside the fallen character, his hands hovering midair until they decided to hold the dying character's body. Tears, actually tears slipped from his eyes and Taekwoon was surprised how real they were, two watery streaks falling down, enough for the audience to see. Taekwoon took a shaky breath, telling himself this was just acting.

The rest of the play went by in a haze and Taekwoon kept wondering if that was the effect he had on his audience too. If his acting ever got anyone on the edge… He had seen a lot of performance before, but somehow seeing someone close and similar to him in so many ways, portray so many emotions, Taekwoon couldn't help but wonder if that's what his acting felt like to the audience.

Two hours had passed by in a blink and Taekwoon clapped enthusiastically during the curtain call as he watched Hakyeon play around with the cast and give salutes to each side of the hall. Taekwoon had come to see his friend, but he halfway forgot because every single person and scene in the play was so fascinating and perfectly portrayed that Taekwoon got himself hooked.

The curtains fell and he felt an odd pull of disappointment in his chest, sadness that it was over. He chuckled to himself, wondering if that's what everyone else felt when his shows ended. 

Taekwoon made his way down the stairs, thinking this was definitely an experience. Not even watching a show on screen, recorded film, could ever be as good as watching it live. 

Or maybe it was Hakyeon’s affect. He didn't dwell on the thought. 

He quietly made his way through the door and in the narrow corridors; the staff was running around, dragging bags and clothes hangers, dozens of actors and soldiers all busy wrapping up the performance. He had no idea where Hakyeon’s room was, but he knew it was close seeing as how all the other involved idols were around the area. He tried not to gain attention to himself walking with his head ducked but he was tall and only for so long could he stay hidden. A lot of greetings were thrown his way , he replied politely, smiling when he spotted Sunggyu hyung. When the older didn’t make any move to come to him, he decided he would greet him later. An actor, Taekwoon couldn’t remember the name but he knew the man bowed slightly to him and told him where Hakyeon’s room was. He thanked the man and found himself standing in front of a white wooden door with a paper printed pasted on it. It said Kim Minseok/ Cha Hakyeon / Lee Sungyeol. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hoping Hakyeon would be alone. He knew one of the three men this room belonged to didn’t have a show today but he hoped the room didn’t have much staff. 

Thankfully it was Hakyeon’s soft voice that said “come in”, he pushed the door a little to peek his head in the room, Hakyeon was sitting in a chair in front of his mirror, his hair rustled unlike how they were neatly made a few minutes ago, a sandwich in his hands. He had already changed out of his clothes and was wearing his casual black shirt and jeans, over it he wore the big puffed Parallel concert windbreaker they sent o him a few weeks ago along with other stuff. When Taekwoon didn’t make any noise, Hakyeon looked up from his sandwich and in the mirror. Their eye met and a beautifully wide grin took its place on Hakyeon face and before Taekwoon could even come inside and close the door properly Hakyeon jumped at him, sandwich forgotten.

‘Taekwoon ah!” he exclaimed throwing all of his weight on Taekwoon’s body and he grunted albeit a little exaggerated, wrapping his arms tightly around Hakyeon. Tucking his head in the older’s neck he inhaled, Hakyeon smelled the same he always did, a little fruity, mostly like strawberries ad a little like rain. 

When the leader moved even closer, pressing himself completely to him, and whispered, his voice a little damp, I missed you Taekuni” Taekwoon allowed himself to cry, two thick tears left his eyes and landed on Hakyeon’s collar bone. Hakyeon was still so soft and warm, despite the harsh training and exercise that made his body more toned than ever, he was still the same. he smelled of the same damp air and strawberries, he felt the same when Taekwoon held him, like an anchor, because so many times before, just like now, Taekwoon had held his best friend like it was the last thing grounding him and Hakyeon was always so strong as a support. It was merely two minutes of silence and soft breathing, Hakyeon running his hand softly on his back but when they parted it felt like hours. Taekwoon quickly wiped his tears and Hakyeon’s eyes were shining with his own. 

“were you surprised?’ he asked the older when they both went on sit on the chairs.

“yes, I honestly forgot you said you would coming” 

“I asked but all of your shows were on days the managers were busy” Taekwoon said taking the can of coffee Hakyeon handed him 

“so did you enjoy” Hakyeon asked scooting at the end of his seat, eyes shining with hope and childlike curiosity. Taekwoon couldn’t help but grin and nodded

“it was really good Hakyeonnie, your acting keeps improving”

“I know! All the seniors told me I’m improving since the first shows. Tell me, what was your favorite part?” Taekwoon took a moment to think, honestly they were all good.

“your acting was all good but I think I like the scene the best when you were sitting under the tree, something about that scene was very mature and powerful” Hakyeon pouted, probably expecting an acting scene. 

“you were really good, I’m gonna tell the kids they are missing on a great show” that got Hakyeon to brighten up, Taekwoon on instinct took the older’s hand in his and they looked at each other smiling for who knows how long. 

Hakyeon’s smile was still bright and wide and even if he met the older a few months ago, it still felt like forever, like he was missing something very important all these weeks. They stood there holding hands, talking a little about casual things, it wasn’t that they had much to catch up on, they talked often on the phone but still Taekwoon wished he could talk for hours with Hakyeon. He was even happy listening to Hakyeon rants and brag about random stuff, as long as he kept hearing that soft beautiful voice. 

But unfortunately, the moment was short lived and a knock came and one of the staff came in to tell Hakyeon they were ready to leave. 

“here” Taekwoon gave Hakyeon the black paper bag, ducking his head to hide the blush on his face. They weren’t used to displays of affection and it was rare they gifted each other. Hakyeon only smiled taking the bag, thankfully not making any comments to make him more embarrassed. But he did lift Taekwoon’s chin with his fingers, cooing at his reddened face. The blush got even redder when Hakyeon’s lips softly kissed the corner of his mouth, just a simple press of soft chapped lips and Taekwoon in embarrassment buried his face in Hakyeon’s shoulder ,refusing to look at Hakyeon when the older giggled and asked him to. It wasn’t anything romantic necessarily, just something they shared sometimes, not caring what it could imply and if should mean more. Neither of them dwelled on it much or talked about it. 

Taekwoon did turn his face when he heard the shutter of a camera go off, Hakyeon had taken a picture of Taekwoon’s head and his face. 

“yah!” Taekwoon exclaimed, laughing little at the sneaky look at Hakyeon’s face 

  
  


“you are so cute Taekwoon” Hakyeon cooed pinching his cheek and Taekwoon pinched back, the words slipping before he could register “you are cute too” and they both looked at each other then burst out laughing. Nothing was ever awkward anymore between them. Taekwoon knew Hakyeon had taken a couple more pictures but he didn’t complain, just enjoying the older’s company for the time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Taekwoon watched from his seat in the car, his window pulled down halfway, his face once again covered. Hakyeon got out of the shutter along with dozens of other people, the black bag in hand, they all walked straight, glancing a little towards the fans and got in the bus waiting for them up front. One the bus left Taekwoon’s van too started and left

Later that night, Taekwoon typed a quick message to Hakyeon, in case the older hadn’t seen his Instagram post and let sleep take over him

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few miles away, Hakyeon smiled at his phone for a few fulfilling seconds before he too decided to retire for the night.

  
  


Taekwoonie:

_ “I’m proud of you”  _

_ \- 11:52 PM _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh.  
Honestly i don't even like writing? 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> There's one more piece of fluff/hurt that will hopefully come soon.😢 I cried legit writing this.
> 
> ....because the world needs more soft Neo


End file.
